


Disaster

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Full Moon Ficlet, Happy Ending, M/M, One-Shot, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles had always known that his wedding was going to be a disaster.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 22
Kudos: 268
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #405: Disaster





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future   
> **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles had always known that his wedding was going to be a disaster. He had known that since he had been eight, and he tried to figure out who he wanted to invite to the wedding that he had with Jackson. It had been a mock wedding, and he hadn't been able to figure out which stuffed animals and pets he wanted there.

Staring down at the list of people, Stiles wanted to just scream his head off. Peter was away on business for a few weeks, and they were getting down to the last two months before the wedding. Talia had her hand in the wedding; she was the only one making decisions. Stiles had tried so hard to make the wedding what he wanted. Peter was already the black sheep of the family, and he should be allowed to have the wedding that he wanted.

Peter, though kept on caving to his sister's wishes. Stiles was nearly at the end of his rope and about to call the whole thing off. Peter could deal with his broken heart and come crawling back to Stiles, begging him for a second chance. He would love to see it, but Peter would never do it. He would just wait for Stiles to come to him as he knew that Stiles would.

Stiles grabbed the list and did as Peter bade him, which was to agree with whatever Talia wanted. Stiles checked off the new names and laid it down again. There were a few more days of this before the final guest list was going to be ready. Talia was sending invites as she felt it seemed, to all of the people who she wanted there. Stiles was allowed ten people, and Peter had given up his five people that weren't family to allow Stiles even that.

Peter had entered his life like a whirlwind, and it was only when it had settled that Stiles knew that he was one of those Hales. Talia who was running for governor again this election. She was just three months out from it and was using Stiles' wedding to her brother as a stunt to get more votes. Her black sheep gay brother marrying a man nearly fifteen years younger than himself. Stiles thankfully had more than enough to his name to make him look less like someone who was attention-seeking himself.

There was nothing else to look at on his desk, so Stiles left his office in the Hale house. He was living there while the house he had been living in before was being renovated how Peter wanted it. They would be able to move into it as soon as they were back from their near month-long honeymoon. At the moment, it was the only thing that was keeping Stiles in going through with this. He wouldn't have to deal with Talia or Laura for a month. Peter had already told her that he would start a smear campaign against Talia if she even thought about texting him or calling him on his honeymoon.

This was Peter's wing of the Hale mansion in Beacon Hills. There were a lot of rooms, but Stiles had only taken over the bedroom and Peter's office. He walked through the door into the bedroom and shut and locked both the door from the office and the door that led into the hall. He stripped down to his boxers and looked at the time. It was nearly the time when he could call Peter. He headed into the bathroom so that he could shower. He hadn't gotten too dirty today, but he had sweat enough that he felt like shit. The local FBI Field Office was a horrible place that he was slowly whipping into shape. The former Section Chief had been forced out, and while they were looking for a new one, Stiles' team had been put into place there. They worked out of San Francisco normally, but now from here out, they would be staying in Beacon Hills as the resident team to handle the weirder cases that came across the county.

Stiles' gun and badge were already in the safe that Peter had installed before he left for New York for a whole month. He wanted to hate his fiancé for leaving him, but the opportunity to work with a whole bunch of other chefs was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Stiles would have even moved the wedding if needed.

The shower was quicker than Stiles would have liked, but his leg was aching him even with the shower's heat. He looked down at his still-healing leg. He had been shot, and it had broken his leg. It had taken a while to come back to where he could walk without a limp. It was why he and his team had been moved here. Giving him time to heal while not fully benching him. His team did work, and he stayed behind and gave them directions over comms or phones.

Peter had proposed while Stiles was drugged out of his mind after the surgery to fix his leg. Stiles had been told he would make a full recovery if he didn't push himself too much. Peter had made sure that he didn't while also making sure that he didn't give up.

The bed was inviting, even if Peter's smell was long gone from it. He rolled to the side and wrapped his arm around a pillow. Until he had his fiance back in his arms, and he was able to sleep through the night again.

* * *

Stiles sighed as he looked out into the trees that the room he was in looked out onto. He looked down at the ring on his finger, and he debated taking it off. He didn't want to but was there anything else to do? He had lost his tears hours ago. The sun was dipping down on the horizon, and it was time for him to leave. He would send agents for his things, and he didn't think that Talia would retaliate against him but denying it to him. It wasn't his fault that Peter never showed up for the wedding.

Peter's job in Texas had gone on longer than he thought, and he wasn't even going to arrive until the morning of the wedding; only he hadn't been on the plane when Cora had gone to San Francisco to pick him up. No one could find him. Stiles hadn't even been left at the altar; he had never even made it there.

Stiles stood up and plucked the ring off of his finger. He dropped it into his pocket and headed out. He found one of the attendants who worked the hall in his way as he made his way out. He waited for them to pass before he headed out. His car was waiting where he had left it. Thankfully all of his ten guests had left already.

Peter had constantly said that whatever the wedding turned out to be, it would be worth it since he would be married to Stiles at the end. Stiles had agreed with it and lived with the stupid stuff that Talia had added. The suit that was too stiff even for Stiles. He had been happy right up until he had heard that Peter hadn't been there for Cora to pick up. Stiles had his team track him, and he had not got on a flight from Texas at all in the past three days.

The drive to his father's house was done in silence. Stiles didn't even turn on the radio. He just listened to the sounds of his own breathing and his breaking heart. Of course, his father wasn't home either. He had seen him leaving the wedding but had assumed he went home instead of going wherever he had gone.

Parking in the garage for the first time in a very long time, Stiles looked at his other Jeep in there. The Jeep his mother had left him. He reached out and touched it. It still worked; Stiles drove it around, but it didn't work for him as a work vehicle, so he kept it at his father's since there was room. Stiles let himself into his childhood home, went up to his bedroom, and laid on the bed in the stupid suit. He didn't even have enough will to get out of it. Stiles didn't care about anything but waking up the next day so that he could get on with his life. He checked his phone one last time to see that the messages to Peter were still unread. He shut the phone off as he didn't want the texts to come through from people who were trying to be nice and ask how he was doing. 

Stiles just wanted to know what he had done. What had he done or didn't do to make Peter leave him like this?

* * *

Stiles didn't want to wake up, but he knew that he had to. He needed to go to work. He was supposed to be on his way to LA to relax for a few days before they left to head to wherever Peter was taking them for the first real stop on their honeymoon. He stripped off his suit and let it fall to the floor of the room before he walked to the shower. Maybe it would wake him up. He could stop and get coffee and breakfast from the little shop and then head into work where he would make asking him a damned thing about his relationship a fireable offense. 

The house was still silent when he got out of the shower. He had a few outfits for work hanging in his room in a bag, just in case he had fights with Peter as he had been known to do. Storming off was a thing, and even though it was Stiles' house, he didn't like to stay there after a fight. He instead left to walk off energy and usually ended up in his father's house. 

Stiles was dressed and ready to go when he heard the door downstairs open. He frowned as that meant that his father hadn't been home all night. Stiles crept to the top of the stairs as the voices from the front entry hallway always carried up.

"I don't know where he is. There is nowhere else that he can be, Peter," Noah said.

"He's still not answering his phone, even from his co-workers," Peter said.

Stiles wanted to rush down there and beat the shit out of him. He showed up the day after the wedding, probably to smooth things over with Talia. Yet, he was looking for Stiles. He had gone to his father to look for him. Stiles was kind of shocked that his father hadn't beat him already or thrown him in jail for breaking his son's heart.

"He left the hall. The Jeep wasn't there," Noah said.

Stiles snorted. He hadn't taken the Jeep to the wedding. He had wanted something sleek and sexy for them to leave in, so he had taken his other car. 

"Scott was supposed to take him to me," Peter said.

"I told you that leaving that to Scott was the worst idea in the world. He was distracted by Allison and talking to her and missed it when he left the hall and then couldn't find him. He waited until hours later to tell us, what did you think was going to happen? He's Stiles' best friend, but Stiles hasn't let him have a job of any importance in years. Even as Best Man, it was up to Jackson to do all of the duties for it. Jackson was fine with that as he didn't want to push Scott out. The party was a good one, but yeah, Scott can't be trusted."

"I assumed he would actually step up for this. Though it wasn't just him." 

"No, it kind of was. You had the rest of Stiles' guests and his entourage helping with the house."

Stiles wondered what was going on. Where was Scott supposed to take him? He had slipped out when no one could see him. Scott had been talking to Allison on the phone to tell her about the wedding. 

"If he's..." It sounded like Peter let out a little whine.

"He's not hurt. I would...I would know. He's just sulking somewhere because he was stood up at his wedding. I know that you had been planning this, but I will now tell you I told you so."

"I know. My Texas job was taking too long, so I had to change things. I didn't think he would ghost as soon as he did."

The sound of footsteps through the house told Stiles that they were moving to the back. He waited until he was sure they were in the kitchen before he went down the stairs. Years of sneaking out when he was a teenager let Stiles move down them without making a sound. He peeked around the corner to see that they were in the kitchen with their backs to him. He got to the living room and then into the dining room. He slipped up to the wall.

"Are you going back out to look for him?" Noah asked.

"Yes, as soon as I get some coffee in me. Beacon Hills is big, but it's not that big. Why?"

There was no answer. Stiles wanted to look to see why his father wasn't answering, but then he heard the intake of breath.

"What? Did you think of a place where he could be?" Peter asked, and he sounded so excited. 

Stiles figured that his father had seen his SUV in the garage along with his Jeep.

"Are you sure that he took the Jeep to the wedding?" Noah asked.

"It was the last thing he had talked about. Why?" 

"Because his SUV and his Jeep are in the garage and the box I set on the hood of the Jeep getting out something is still there."

"Which means he was in the SUV. That means that he was probably still at the hall since Scott was looking for the Jeep. Where could he be now?"

"Peter, both of his vehicles are here. He's upstairs asleep because he came home. I drove past but didn't look in the garage. He would have done that so that no one could find him. I feel like an idiot."

"No one else thought of it either," Stiles said as he came around the corner and was faced with his father and Peter. Peter looked like shit. His tie was wrapped around his neck but hanging limp like he had pulled it at so many times and hadn't noticed that it was undone. His suit was rumbled, and his face haggard. 

Peter just looked at him for a few seconds before rushing forward to kiss him. Stiles let it even though he was still pissed off. Peter broke the kiss and just hugged him. Stiles felt his father rubbing up and down his back before cupping the back of his head. Stiles looked at his father to see that he looked happy.

"We were worried about you, Son," Noah said. 

"So, what exactly was Scott's job?" Stiles asked.

"To snag you and supposedly take you to get drunk since you were left at the altar. Then once you guys were on the road. He was going to take you to your house, and all of the people that should have been invited to the wedding was going to be there with your soon-to-be husband," Noah said.

"What?"

"Talia was paying for that other monstrosity of a wedding since she was the one that wanted it to be perfect. I've been in the background planning a better wedding that matched us to take place at our house."

"Why did you not tell me that?" Stiles asked as he shoved Peter back.

"Talia demanded that I do the wedding, or she would make sure that I couldn't get my liquor license renewed. It took a little while to plan around her, but in the end, I found a lawyer that would fight me on it, and since I recorded what she said, it wouldn't look good for her. She's too obsessed with her image and that everyone is her own pawn, including her children. Laura is a little clone of her, but the others are good eggs. Cora made sure that she knew what you liked on things, and then she told me."

"So, me hiding in the hall ruined the wedding?"

"No, no. It's not ruined. Everything is still there. No flowers, just metal centerpieces on the table with fake flowers inside of them. The only thing that is a little worse for the wear is the cake, but it's still edible. The only thing I care about is marrying you, Stiles. We could go to the city hall right now, and I would be fucking happy."

"I wanna see it all," Stiles said. 

"Of course, only your father and I are not fit to drive. Everyone else is sacked out at the house after a night of looking for you. I was coming back here to get coffee, so the smell didn't wake anyone up."

"I'll drive. Go." Stiles wasn't sure what the hell he was feeling at the moment. Peter had been too good at everything. He had kept everything too close to the vest. Stiles still wanted to marry him. He loved him, and this was just a bump in the road; it was a big bump, but they could overcome it. He had easily ignored Talia, and that was pretty damned hard. He could do this. "We will get married today."

"Well, that's good because the person I paid to get ordained to marry us is still here." Peter's eyes darted to Noah.

"What?"

"I got ordained so that I could officiate your wedding, Stiles." 

Stiles swallowed around the lump in his throat, and he wrapped Peter in a tight hug. He didn't want to let go, but he knew that he needed to. They had a wedding to get to, even if it was nearly seven in the morning. 

"We can stop for breakfast, and then head over, give them time to sleep. Once it's all set up again and everyone is there, we are getting married, and you are not allowed to ever leave me like that again."

"I promise." 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
